


16 букв

by Shuhart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhart/pseuds/Shuhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я люблю Шерлока. - говорит Джон вслух, чтобы проверить, как это звучит. И это ничего не меняет. Шерлок по-прежнему придурок, который что-то намутил с его паролем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 букв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



Джон любит Шерлока.  
Это осознание куда лучше подошло бы для бессонной ночи. Это должно было случиться, когда он лежит в постели в 4 утра, прислушиваясь к относительно тихому Лондону за окном, в преддверии утренней суматохи. Или — как тоже бывает иногда — когда он лежит там и дышит в унисон с нежными вздохами скрипки.  
Да, вот так это должно было бы случиться.  
Но Джон осознаёт это не тогда.

***  
Джон обнаруживает случайно, в 2:43, одной холодной средой после обеда. Он осознаёт это, потому что бормочет себе под нос, перебирая разные пароли. Сначала он подумал, что компьютер просто глючит. Недостаток доказательств не убеждает его в невиновности Шерлока — тот вполне мог что-то повредить, когда похитил ноутбук Джона в прошлый раз. Это достаточное основание для того, чтобы умыкнуть компьютер Шерлока в ответ.  
Джон оплачивает телефонные счета, а открыв свою почту обнаруживает сообщение от Шерлока. Тема: «Компьютерный пароль». Сообщение гласило:

 _3 слова. 17 букв. Большие, маленькие, большие._  
Уверен, что ты справишься.  
ШХ

Поначалу это казалось просто одной из дурацких, раздражающих выходок, которые Шерлок проделывает время от времени. Это Шерлок так веселился, придурок. Но прошёл уже час, и Джон попробовал всё, что только приходило ему на ум: его имя, имя Гарри, их родителей, их домашних животных, даже улицу, на которой они жили. Все свои прошлые пароли, добавляя номера улиц или даты рождения, но ничего не подходит.  
\- Придурок. Идиот. Вот задница, - бормочет Джон, уже нажимая клавиши наобум. Он берёт с полки шерлоковский словарь, и начинает читать его в поисках вдохновения. Словарь, конечно, не приведёт к озарению по поводу бреда сумасшедшего, с которым он живёт, но попробовать можно. - Дурак. Ублюдок.  
Джон знает, что Шерлок его не слышит, но Шерлок прекрасно умеет делать выводы, просто наблюдая происходящее. Джон надеется, что Шерлок считывает каждое ругательство, которое он бормочет обоям их неряшливой гостиной.  
-Держи свои руки подальше от моего грёбаного компа. Хоть раз ещё его тронешь — я тебя пристрелю, Шерлок. Иди ты нахрен! Ты никуда не годишься как сосед, ну вообще. Какой нормальный человек стал бы устраивать игру из чужого пароля? Тебе здорово повезло, что я тебя люблю, иначе меня бы уже тут не было. Вообще-то я мог бы взять твой ноут и выкинуть его из окна, как бы тебе это понравилось? Так тебе и надо, Шерлок, вот чего ты заслуживаешь. Разбитый вдребезги ноут, а может, потом и телефон.  
Джон охвачен праведным гневом, поэтому он не сразу слышит, что сказал. Его поток мыслей не столько замирает, сколько резко ударяет по тормозам и делает разворот с таким визгом, какой подошёл бы сериальчику про полицейских в семидесятых. И когда всё становится на свои места, Джон думает:  
-Хм.  
Оглядываясь назад, он видит, что это настолько очевидно, что он не может даже удивиться. Он живёт с Шерлоком, каждый день они едят вместе минимум один раз, и он умудряется проводить часы с Шерлоком, и до сих пор не придушил его. Джон рискует жизнью и конечностями для того, чтобы следовать за Шерлоком, куда бы того не понесло. Он мирится со странностями своего сумасшедшего соседа, который играет на скрипке ранним утром и захватывает ноутбук Джона, если ему так хочется, который копается в коробках Джона и тащит самые неожиданные вещи в гостиную — вроде армейской кружки Джона или старого одеяла, которое он купил для холодных ночей Афганистана. Привычное зрелище — Шерлок на диване с джоновской кружкой в руках, босые ноги торчат из-под джоновского одеяла.  
И каждый раз, когда Джон видит его вот таким, он улыбается, и предлагает ещё чая. Иногда Джон даже поправляет одеяло, чтобы прикрыть длинные пальцы Шерлока.  
-Я люблю Шерлока. - говорит Джон вслух, чтобы проверить, как это звучит. И это ничего не меняет. Шерлок по-прежнему придурок, который что-то намутил с его паролем.  
Джону нужен план.

***  
Ко времени, когда Шерлок возвращается домой, Джон подготовлен. Может показаться, что он просто беззаботно сидит в кресле, лениво листая газету, но у него всё под контролем.  
Шерлок — весь движение. Дверь распахивается настежь, тот крутится и разворачивается, разматывая шарф, скидывая пальто, и вешает всё на крючок.  
-Это была ассистентка. - заявляет он, поправляя идеально сидящий пиджак. - Она прочла письмо с угрозами и решила, что это отличное прикрытие. Взлом должен был быть обычным грабежом, но босс вернулся в офис, он был немного пьян, и кража превратилась в убийство.  
-Она призналась? - спрашивает Джон, поднимая взгляд. Ему не нужно подделывать интерес; дела Шерлока интересны всегда.  
-Похищенное обнаружили в её шкафчике в раздевалке тренажёрного зала.  
-Отлично. - говорит Джон, и переключается на следующую страницу.  
Шерлок, кажется, не знает, что на это сказать. Мгновение он просто стоит, потом устремляется к окну и обратно, а затем говорит:  
-А как прошёл твой день?  
Он произносит это так, словно повторяет фразу на другом языке. Он явно думает, что это то, что ему нужно спросить, что спрашивают другие люди, что Джон ожидает услышать от него, даже если в этом нет никакой практической пользы.  
Наблюдать за попытками Шерлока справиться с запутанными социальными стандартами всегда занимательно и чуть-чуть смешно. Будто смотришь, как новорождённый жеребёнок делает первые шаги: так неловко и неуверенно, что хочется захихикать, хотя он очень старается.  
-Ты мне скажи. - Джон поднимает бровь, бросая вызов.  
-Обувь сухая, ты не выходил сегодня.  
-Я мог переобуться.  
-Шнурки чуть распущены, но завязаны крепко. Ты завязал их этим утром. Ходил в них, поэтому узел затянулся. Ты не менял обувь, - разъясняет Шерлок. - Читаешь газету, а не разгадываешь кроссворды, значит день удачный, настроение хорошее. Ты чувствуешь, что заслужил награду — в данном случае, спокойно сесть и прочесть газету от корки до корки. На рукавах крошки, овсяное печенье, если не ошибаюсь. Вероятно, ты заглянул к миссис Хадсон после обеда, потому что в раковине нет тарелок, а ты редко моешь посуду в течение дня. А она любит пить чай с печеньем.  
-Что-нибудь ещё?  
Шерлок медленно, внимательно осматривается.  
-Ты повесил на зеркало счёт за телефон, видимо, свою долю ты внёс сегодня утром.  
Шерлок стоит, ожидая. Он похож на студента, который только что сдал экзамен и ждёт объявления оценки.  
-Всё верно, - заявляет Джон, и возвращается к чтению. Он проглядывает её, пока Шерлок расхаживает вокруг, то уходит в свою комнату, то возвращается. Наконец, Шерлок устраивается на диване, сначала растягивается, потом садится прямо. Он всегда слегка беспокойный после дела, счастлив, если ведёт Джона в любимый ресторан этого месяца. Самому Джону больше всего нравятся китайская кухня ниже по улице и «Энтониз», потому что в обоих местах еда вкусная и по разумным ценам. А вот кулинарные предпочтения Шерлока меняются через каждые несколько недель. В этом месяце — корейская кухня, в прошлом — Эфиопия, а до того была испанская.  
Просто дело времени дождаться, пока он потянется к ноутбуку Джона на кофейном столике и подтащит его ближе. Так, включает.  
-Чай будешь? - спрашивает Джон, поднимаясь. Он ждёт клацанья клавиатуры, непринуждённо подходя к дивану. Когда раздаётся звук приветствия, Джон бросается на диван, прижимая Шерлока к подушкам.  
Если бы Джон гадал, что думает Шерлок по поводу всего этого (чего он не делал. Он вполне уверен, что кража одеяла — знак чего-то большего, чем дружба), инстинктивная реакция Шерлока убедила бы его окончательно. Руки Шерлока на плечах Джона. Его пальцы не стискивают до боли, ладони не отталкивают Джона. Вместо этого руки Шерлока будто приобнимают Джона, уменьшая его инерцию, чтобы он не перелетел, сломя голову, через диван (с Шерлоком или без него). Его инстинктивная, бездумная реакция — защитить Джона, а это о многом говорит.  
-Это из-за пароля, да? - спрашивает Шерлок вполне невозмутимо. - Ты никак не можешь защитить свой ноутбук от меня.  
Джон ухмыляется и встряхивает головой.  
-Не двигайся.  
Джон приподнимается, поворачивается, пока не садится почти прямо. Шерлок, как и было сказано, продолжает лежать на спине, но Джон замечает, как он стреляет взглядом по его губам, и то, что он слегка отодвигается от Джона.  
-Что ты делаешь? - любопытствует Шерлок, кладя руки за голову.  
-Раскрываю свой новый пароль.  
-Ты его ещё не разгадал?  
-Не все мы коварные выдающиеся умы, - говорит Джон, шаря под столиком. - Некоторые просто коварные.  
Он выуживает из-под столика тальк (свой) и большую косметическую кисточку (миссис Хадсон). Шерлок сворачивается рядом, наблюдая, как он осторожно наносит тальк на очищенную клавиатуру, смотрит, где отпечатки пальцев Шерлока. Есть Ш, Л, Р, К — значит, одно из слов должно быть «Шерлок». Ещё есть П и Т, но Джон не уверен, что это значит. И, Н и Г, а когда он видит Й, то почти рычит.  
-«Шерлок просто гений»? Ты сменил мой пароль на «Шерлок просто гений»?  
- _Шерлок_ , - произносит тот с выражением, широко разводя руками — просто _гений_.  
-Ну, я почти угадал. Шерлок просто идиот — то же количество букв и всё такое.  
-Не точно. - неодобрительно хмыкает Шерлок.  
-Можно поспорить, - трёт виски Джон, - определённо зависит от интерпретации.  
-Не хотел доставить тебе неудобства, - говорит Шерлок, будто этого достаточно. - Извини, что переоценил твои умственные способности.  
-Ты и правда самодовольная задница, - отвечает на это Джон, но слова не имеют должного эффекта, когда звучат так чертовски нежно. Ну что тут поделаешь, думает Джон, он любит Шерлока. Он берёт ноутбук и чуть разворачивается, чтобы Шерлок не видел, что он делает. - Закрой глаза.  
-Собираешься сменить пароль? - вздыхает невыносимый Шерлок. - Ты же знаешь, что я взломаю его ещё до того, как ты пойдёшь спать сегодня?  
-Закрывай глаза. - Ему приходится пристально смотреть на Шерлока, и тот наконец подчиняется. Джон опускает пальцы на клавиатуру и добавляет: - И уши закрой. Слушать, как я печатаю — тоже жульничание.  
-Может мне ещё помычать? Чтобы наверняка?  
-Да, пожалуй. - отвечает Джон, и Шерлок действительно это делает. Он мурлыкает увертюру «Вильгельма Телля», лёжа на диване, ладони прижаты к глазам, и мурлыкает, потому что Джон ему велел. Джон думает, что ему следовало получше подготовиться. Надо было держать телефон под рукой, чтобы снять это (и залить на YouTube, когда Шерлок будет бесить его в следующий раз).  
Но это для плана не важно. По плану сейчас Джон меняет свой пароль на три простых слова, шестнадцать букв: «джонЛЮБИТшерлока». И выключает компьютер.  
Он наклоняется и касается бледного запястья Шерлока. Тот убирает ладони от лица:  
-Подсказка будет?  
-Шестнадцать букв. Маленькие, большие, маленькие. - говорит Джон, поднимаясь. - Не хочешь сходить поужинать? Это может подождать.  
-Есть одно корейское местечко на Кингли, куда я хотел сходить. - ухмыляется тот, вскакивая с дивана.

***  
Они ужинают, потом возвращаются домой, и Джон дочитывает газету, пока скрипка задумчиво поёт в руках Шерлока. Он всегда играет перед окном, спиной к комнате, подвернув рукава. Иногда он смотрит на улицу, а иногда закрывает глаза, но его пальцы всегда уверенны на струнах, плечи расправлены. В том, что он может держать руку согнутой под таким неестественным углом видны годы практики.  
Джон отправляется спать, а Шерлок всё играет. Наверное, ему следовало бы подумать получше, знал же он, что Шерлок не оставит загадку неразрешённой. Во всяком случае, кажется, будто он проспал всего минут двадцать, когда Шерлок влетает в его комнату, включая свет, даже без стука.  
Он стоит у кровати Джона, скрестив руки.  
-Мой пароль соответствовал правде.  
-В какой-то степени, ага. - Джон трёт лицо ладонью, хотя ему ничуть не лучше от этого. Он щурится от яркого света. - Ночь на дворе, Шерлок.  
-Есть множество других глаголов из пяти букв, которыми ты мог бы воспользоваться.  
-И всё равно уже за полночь, - говорит Джон, закрывая лицо ладонями. - И что это ты говоришь, твой пароль соответствовал правде? Мой тоже.  
-О, - говорит Шерлок, и затем — Тогда спи дальше.  
По крайней мере, он выключает свет, когда уходит.

***  
Утром пароль Джона не работает. Опять.  
Он дважды проверяет, не нажат ли Caps Lock, и всё равно нет.  
Шерлок в Бартсе, что-то по поводу коленей (и это не то, что Джон хотел бы знать). Джон раздумывает, не позвонить ли Шерлоку, чтобы поорать на него, но пробует пароль наугад. Глупо, правда. Он и не ждёт, что это сработает, говорит он, набирая буквы.  
Это работает. Джон широко ухмыляется, когда компьютер включается.

_Шерлок любит Джона._


End file.
